


Spring Boys

by writers_haven



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: ...look., M/M, Romantic Fluff, honestly i can't believe it hasn't been done yet, look - Freeform, miwakawa is a quality ship, soft boyfriends, this ship should Intrigue you, vanguard fandom i am disapoint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writers_haven/pseuds/writers_haven
Summary: Morikawa lets out a cry of despair. “Oh my god, dude!” he yells, scrambling away until he bumps against the wall. “Wh– are you readingBL manga?!”That catches Miwa’s attention. He turns to regard Morikawa over his shoulder, frowning. “Yes? Is that a problem?”Morikawa splutters. “Well– I mean– it’s BL!” is all he says, gesturing wildly. “Since when have you been into BL?”Is this guy being serious right now? Miwa just looks at him, exasperated. “Morikawa,” he says slowly, “we are literally dating.”





	Spring Boys

It all starts with Miwa reading _Spring Boys_.

It’s not his first volume. In fact, it’s volume 8, and he’s so far into the story that it’s not spring anymore, it’s winter. Miwa’s invested in this story, he nearly cried when the black-haired one finally found out the truth behind his father’s tragic accident. And anyway, he can’t drop it now, it’s nearly finished. The couple have gotten together, the rejected love rival’s found a potential new pretty boy to crush on– all that’s left is for the light-haired one to make a decision about whether or not he’s going to study overseas. Miwa predicts that he will, and that the epilogue will be when they meet again after he comes back to Japan, but he wouldn’t be mad if they stayed together instead.

Anyway, the point is, Miwa’s reading _Spring_ _Boys_ , volume 8, when Morikawa bursts into his room.

“Dude, answer your phone!” Morikawa whines, throwing himself unceremoniously onto Miwa’s bed. “I must have called you, like, five times.”

“Oh, really?” Miwa asks absently, absorbed in his manga. “Why, what’s up?”

“Nothing, I just wanted to come over,” Morikawa grumbles. He rolls over onto his side so he’s facing Miwa, who’s sitting on the floor with his back against the bed, reading. “Are you reading shoujo again? You’re so boring.”

“You don’t have to read it,” Miwa tells him, turning a page to a dramatic double-paged kiss scene.

Morikawa lets out a cry of despair. “Oh my god, dude!” he yells, scrambling away until he bumps against the wall. “Wh– are you reading _BL manga_?!”

That catches Miwa’s attention. He turns to regard Morikawa over his shoulder, frowning. “Yes? Is that a problem?”

Morikawa splutters. “Well– I mean– it’s _BL_!” is all he says, gesturing wildly. “Since when have you been into _BL_?”

Is this guy being serious right now? Miwa just looks at him, exasperated. “Morikawa,” he says slowly, “we are _literally_ dating.”

Morikawa gapes at him, fumbling for his words. “Well, yeah, but! It’s still BL! It’s– it’s gay!”

Miwa can’t help but laugh, shaking his head. “ _We’re_ gay, oh boyfriend mine,” he reminds him. “Or have you forgotten?”

Morikawa doesn’t say anything, just continues to stare at Miwa with that horrified face. It looks like he’s frozen like that, which does sometimes happen, so Miwa turns back to his manga, determined to finish this volume today.

“Miwa,” Morikawa finally breathes, three pages later. His voice is tiny, horrified, and when Miwa turns to look at him he’s somehow contorted his face into an even uglier expression than before. “Miwa, does this mean– does this mean I have to read BL?”

Miwa bursts into laughter, affection swelling in his chest. He puts the manga aside and climbs onto the bed so he can take Morikawa’s face in his hands and squish his cheeks together. Morikawa whines in protest, but doesn’t stop him or swat his hands away. “You’re so cute, Katsumi,” Miwa coos, which immediately makes Morikawa’s face burn red under his palms. “Of course you don’t have to. You’d hate it, anyway, it’s basically shoujo but with boys.”

Miwa releases him, grinning. Morikawa scowls at him, though there’s no heat behind it. “M’not cute,” he grumbles, rubbing his still-red cheeks, which is maybe the cutest thing Miwa has ever seen. “And stop– stop calling me– _that_!”

“What, _that_?” Miwa teases. “You have to be more specific, Katsumi, what are you talking about?”

Morikawa buries his face in Miwa’s pillow and literally yells. It had been alarming the first time it happened, but Miwa knows by now that this is just how Morikawa deals with embarrassment. He’s very shy and sweet, his boyfriend. Miwa thinks it’s lovely.

Still, he doesn’t want to give the poor guy a heart attack, so Miwa backs off. He ruffles Morikawa’s hair a little, pats his back comfortingly, then slides off the bed so he can finish his chapter. “Feel free to entertain yourself with whatever,” he tells Morikawa, though experience tells him he might be stuck in that position for a while longer. “I’m going to finish this volume, I’ve only got one and a half more chapters to go.”

Morikawa doesn’t say anything, but eventually picks himself up and crosses the room to snatch Miwa’s PSP from his desk, then, surprisingly, comes to sit next to Miwa on the floor. He boots up Eternal Blades of Fire: Solar Flare in silence, and even puts the volume down out so as not to bother Miwa’s reading. His inevitable yelling and flailing around will probably be more of a bother than the music ever could, but it’s a kind gesture all the same. Miwa can’t help but smile, his heart warm and full.

A comfortable silence settles between them, broken only by the sound of button mashing and monster-killing from Miwa’s PSP.

“Sorry for freaking out,” Morikawa mumbles a little later. “You can– you can do whatever the hell you want as long as you enjoy it, it’s not a problem with me. I was just… surprised.”

It’s a concept that Morikawa has been struggling with for a while now, the idea that you can do something just because it’s _fun_ , not because you’re trying to be the best. Miwa’s been trying to support him, to remind him that it’s okay to just enjoy things, so to hear him use this phrasing of his own accord, to reassure Miwa– it makes Miwa’s chest swell with pride.

“It’s okay,” Miwa tells him, smiling. He’s fully aware that his expression is disgustingly soppy and sweet, but he frankly doesn’t care. “Hey, maybe you can give BL a try. You never know, maybe you’ll like it better than shoujo _because_ it’s gay.”

The look Morikawa shoots him is one of pure terror, and Miwa bursts into laughter. “Okay, I got it, too soon,” he chuckles. “I was just joking, go back to your game.”

Morikawa eyes him suspiciously, like he’s going to shove BL in Morikawa’s face or slip it in his bag when he’s not looking or something, but obliges, his attention quickly narrowing to the quest for the Flame of Life.

By the end of the afternoon, Morikawa’s yelled obscenities and thrown the PSP across the room in his rage (it’s the goddamn sand-worm boss, Miwa fully sympathises with him) and Miwa himself has shed real tears (he _knew_ the light-haired one would go abroad, but airport goodbye scenes get him _every time_ ). They nearly have a fight over the PSP (“Hey, don’t just throw that all over the place, what if it breaks?!”) and Morikawa loses his mind when he sees Miwa’s tears (“Oh my god, please don’t cry, I’m sorry about the PSP, I was just so angry at the sand worm, I’m an idiot–”), and all in all it’s turns out to be a bit of a disaster of a day.

But then Morikawa stays for dinner and chats with Miwa’s mom and holds Miwa’s hand under the table, and all Miwa can think, as he watches Morikawa laugh uproariously at some lame joke Miwa’s dad makes, is that he’s so, so lucky to have him, and he wouldn’t trade him for the world.

\---

**(bonus)**

Morikawa storms into Miwa’s classroom at lunch the next day.

“Morikawa!” Miwa greets, lighting up. Kai makes a face at him, but Miwa, as usual, ignores him.

“Everything is gay now!” Morikawa wails in lieu of a greeting. “You’ve infected everything with your BL virus, you villain!”

Miwa tries in vain to stifle a laugh. Kai sighs and wordlessly removes himself from the conversation.

“Don’t laugh!” Morikawa whines. “It’s all your fault, you got me thinking about BL and now I see it _everywhere_!”

“What do you mean, everywhere,” Miwa laughs. “Have you just realised that our friends are gay, too?”

“All my favourite anime, all my favourite manga,” Morikawa moans. “Even EBF, I was replaying the first one yesterday after I went home– it’s so fuckin’ gay!”

Miwa can’t help it. He’s done trying to suppress it, he just straight up guffaws in the middle of his classroom.

“Why are you laughing!” Morikawa wants to know. “My sacred shounen… my treasured seinen… all tainted…!”

Miwa thinks he’s going to cry. “Oh my god,” he wheezes, wiping a tear from his eye. He has to take a few moments to catch his breath before he can speak again. “Look, if it helps, it was all already gay, it’s just that you can see it now.”

Morikawa’s mouth falls open like he’s had a terrible, terrible revelation. Miwa has to shove his fist in his mouth so he won’t laugh again, but his whole body shakes with the effort. “So you’re saying,” Morikawa says, horrified, “that you’ve infected _me_ with your BL virus?!”

Miwa bursts into laughter yet again, and this time he can’t stop. He reaches for Morikawa’s hand, trying to cling to any form of support he can while he’s laughing to his death, but Morikawa pulls away faster than he’s ever moved before.

“I can’t let this disease spread even more than it already has,” Morikawa says grimly. “I’m sorry it has to be this way– goodbye!” He runs, literally _runs_ out of the classroom, and Miwa laughs so hard he thinks he might actually pass out from lack of air soon.

“Why,” says Kai, when he returns a good ten minutes later, and Miwa is still fighting the occasional fit of giggles.

“My boyfriend is the cutest,” Miwa tells him happily, and laughs all over again when Kai looks back at him with disgust.

**Author's Note:**

> so i've seen maybe 20 episodes of the vanguard anime but i have a friend (thanks @emeraux) who is super into it so i know A Lot but also Not A Lot about this show
> 
> what i DO know is that emer and i were talking about a kaiai fic idea and then i made a joke about miwakawa and then suddenly i fell into a Pit
> 
> and hey, you've read the whole thing so: welcome to the Pit ;)
> 
> leave a comment if you like, i appreciate those very much, and stay tuned for more miwakawa bc i'm OBSESSED


End file.
